Mastering the Samsara Eye: Terrax meets Daikoku
Daikoku was sitting under a old Banyan tree in a meditating posture, He was disturbed by the fact that a man by name Terrax had made a appointment with him. Though he liked the Idea of battling an opponent that would increase his skills, he had a feeling that his memories would take the best out of him. Terrax who was walking in a hurried pace to make sure he wasnt let ran up to the Banyan tree.. to see a man sitting there in a meditating pose.. That must be there be him Terrax said.as he watched from the distance.. Hey are you ready to get this show on the road.... Terrax said eager to get this under way. Daikoku opened his eyes, as he looked at Terrax from head to toe,"So you are the one who wanted me to teach you Rinnejutsu ?" he said calmly as he awakened his Rinnegan. Yes I understand nothing about the Rinnegan outside of the Yin-yang abilities I know only one path technique I want to learn more.. I couldnt less about learning other Nature transformations or mastering them.. Im tired of not being able to learn the Six paths techniques.. Terrax said as his Rinnegan was already active. "You said you know only one path ? May I know what Path you possess now ?", Daikoku said in a anxious tone as he levitated towards Terrax. "I am only familiar with the Preta path.. its the only one that I learned and that took me 6 months .. no one around me seems to know about the Rinnegan or its abilities.... but after meeting other people I learned it was more to it than just one path" Terrax said looking at the man levitate in a jealous manner. Daikoku took a step on the ground as he said,"I had demonstrated the Deva Path for you, it helps you in controlling the gravity via techniques like ...oh wait to make it more simpler, let me test your natural ability, I don't want to waste my time teaching a academy student about something a Kage-level shinobi should know about. Last time, learnt a S-Rank Kinjutsu, he went on spamming it his entire life". To be honest im more a ninjutsu guy im not one for genjutsu.. but i man familiar with it.. Taijutu however is a another weakness I have .. ive neber really ben taught how to fight up close.. but as far as ninjutsu goes your up my alley Terrax said beating his chest. As Terrax said those words, Daikoku made a quick and hurled chakra towards Terrax. Terrax simply held hishand out and used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absprb the laser.. without damage. Ninjutsu wont work one me I said There was more about the Rinnegan I wanted to learn.. the Preta Path technique is the only one ive mastered Terrax said.. But let me test you as well just to make sure your as good as I believe you are Terrax said as he used Yin-Yang Release: True Moon Ring creating a series of 7 huge rings 6 were blue and one was red. after a brief pause the red ring vanished from sight and the appeared around Daikoku acting as a beacon for the other 6 rings to chase as they took off starting to chase him. "Well, we are in a fixed position where we can't use ninjutsu's on each other" Daikoku said as he absorbed the rings. "But thats when the rinnegan show starts,"Daikoku added as he pushed Terrax away. Terax rolled backwardsas he was taken off his feet by the massive push... The deva path again huh.. I will learn that move.. Terax said as he got up... For my lack of knowledge of the paths moves My mastery in the Yin-Yang release allowed me to make up for that he used Gravity Matrix Thrust to also send a massive wave of pressure toward Daikoku. Daikoku felt the pressure as he was pushed backwards but prevented the fall by immediately levitating himself. Ive used my abilities in the Yin-Yang Release to recreate ina sense the 6 paths techniques.. Terrax said.. so dont think hat becuase you know more paths than me that this will be a easy bout.Terrax said determined.. Im not going out like that. "Weel, Its a shame though that you require Yin-Yang to perform a noble Rinnegan Techniques" Daikoku said levitating. I have no other choice no one around knew anything about the eyes.. and the one person who did refused to teach me everything in fear I would become stronger than he would Terrax said angrily...... its not a shame it called improvising... Terrax said as he used Yin Release: Obsidian Purgatory which created a series.. or gelationous orbs that began to grow and expand. each contain yin chakra... the contiuned to grow and fuse and replicate as the expanded and began toward Daikoku.. You try to absorb this they will stick to you and ensnare you inside and then explode... what will you do now I wonder Terrax said as his eye were dead on his opponent. "well, techniques like these make things interesting," Daikoku said as he began hovering into the sky as the orbs followed him, he then sent a large Shinra Tensei that sent the orbs back towards Terrax.